El suelo de un ruiseñor
by May le Vann
Summary: Una chica absolutamente normal o eso es lo que parece, que desafía las leyes de la torpeza esta empezando a recordar su vida, lo que paso en la batalla, 4 cap! Después de tanto tiempo, Hinata habla con Gaara, pero tiene sentimientos contradictorios, HinGa
1. Empieza

_El suelo de un ruiseñor_

_1.Cap. Beginnende dageraad_

Me miré al espejo por enésima vez, estaba contenta había perdido los kilos que me sobraban y mi pelo había crecido notablemente, sonreí mis dientes perfectamente alineados, dos años enteros con aparatos de dientes habían echo maravillas.

No es que hubiera tenido una boca desastrosa, pero un diente se estaba poniendo encima de otro, y al tener la mandíbula tan pequeña ya no cabían más muelas, y encima me faltaban las del juicio.

Me miré de lado, mi nariz respingona y mis ojos grandes de color claro llamaban la atención, pero nunca podrían competir con los de Sakura e Ino, ellas eran demasiado guapas y perfectas, además de populares y sociables, todo lo contrarío a mí.

Yo solo tenía un par de amigos como Tenten, Temari o mi primo, aunque tenía conocidos, pero no era lo mismo.

Saqué mis vaqueros y un jersey que tapaba todo. Cogí la mochila y salí corriendo hacía el instituto, Tenten me estaría esperando en la puerta de su casa.

Llegué justo a tiempo, nunca llegaba tarde y esa no podía ser una excepción. Tenten me saludó alegremente con el brazo y me dijo que hoy Temari llegaría un poco tarde, ya que tenía que recoger a su hermano:

-¿Tiene que recoger a Kankorou?-le pregunte a Tenten, ella se rió.

-No, tonta. Tiene que recoger a Gaara.-me dijo ella, la miré extrañada.-El hermano que se fue a vivir con su madre cuando sus padres se divorciaron.-yo asentí.

-Pero eran muy pequeños, ¿no?-ella asintió.

Seguimos caminando hacía el instituto, yo caminaba en silencio pensando en el hermano de Temari, no me lo imaginaba, suponía que se parecían, un chico rubio, con ojos azules de piel cobriza y simpático.

Llegué a clase de Lengua, no me gustaba demasiado, la profesora parecía un poco a unos de esos muñecos que se llamaban Furbys, vamos demasiada fea y antipática para mi gusto, no es que le tuviera nada en contra, solo que era fan de Sakura.

Me senté al final de la clase y empecé a dibujar, pronto Tenten llegaría de secretaría. Tenten se sentó a mi lado y se quedó sería, siempre lo hacía en clase, mientras que a mí me entraba la risa tonta.

Kiba se giró para mirarnos como si estuviéramos locas junto con Chouji, yo me sonrojé y me puse seria, no me gustaba que nadie me viese riendo, la profesora entró y se sentó en su silla habitual.

Empezamos a corregir los deberes que nos había puesto hacia un par de días, empecé a bostezar, a primera hora esa clase era infernal. A veces me preguntaba por que la vida no podía ser como en las películas, con chicos guapos, compañeras simpáticas y profesores encantadores, salí de mi sueño.

Seguí mirando la ventana, era mucho más interesante que la explicación de la profesora y sobretodo más bonito. Cerca de nuestro instituto había una casa grande con un jardín enorme y bien cuidado, me encantaba mirarlo.

De repente sentí un fuerte codazo en mi brazo, me giré para mirar a Tenten, por la puerta entraba un joven bastante atractivo, de cabellos entre rojos y castaños, de ojos aguamarina, de tez pálida y atractivo.

Me sonrojé era bastante guapo, nunca había visto a un chico así. Tal vez en alguna revista de moda, pero no en persona.

La profesora le empezó a hablar, el chico solo asentía, y no decía nada, era de pocas palabras.

-¡Atención!-chilló la profesora con su voz de pito, nos empezamos a reír.-Es un "niño" nuevo, ¿te llamas?-le preguntó la profesora.

-Shokaku no Gaara.-le respondió ofendido el chico.

-Te puedes sentar al final detrás de Hinata y Tenten, así estarás bien aconsejado.-me sonroje.

El chico caminó lentamente arrastrando sus largas piernas níveas y dejando a un buen par de admiradoras a su paso y a enemigos.

Kiba lo miró fugazmente y empezó a gritar, la profesora ya ni le hacía caso, estaba acostumbrada a él, al igual que a Naruto, y también a las peleas de Sasuke.

La profesora empezó a copiar algo en la pizarra, nadie le hizo caso, Tenten me empezó a hablar:

-¿Te acuerdas de la presentación de Stephenie Meyer?-me preguntó Tenten, yo asentí.-¿El chico rubio, lo recuerdas?

-El que parecía un poco afeminado.-oí como a Gaara soltaba una risita.

-No, su amigo.-me dijo ella.-Era muy guapo, me hubiera encantado pedirle su teléfono, aunque mirándome bien, mejor que no.-suspiró desanimada.

-No, pasa nada.-le dije intentando animarla.-Hay muchos peces en el mar.-me reí amargamente.

Flash Back 

Había quedado con Sakura, mi mejor amiga, nos íbamos a los parques, donde se encontraba el chico que me gustaba, Naruto, rubio con ojos azules y muy simpático.

-Naruto, tienes que elegir.-le chilló Sakura, yo la miré extrañada.

-Por supuesto a ti, Hinata no me gusta para nada.-lo dijo delante de mis narices.

Sabía porque decía eso, estaba un poco "rellenita", y no era tan deslumbrante como Sakura, no me importó, pero me dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca.

Ese mismo verano, Sakura y yo dejamos de ser amigas, ahora la odiaba, también odiaba en lo que se había convertido.

Fin del Flash Back 

Tenten se giró para ver a Gaara, el la miró fríamente y Tenten se encogió de brazos. Se volvió a girar y le preguntó:

-¿Eres el hermano de Temari, no?-ella lo miró.

-Si.-le respondió simplemente.

-Yo soy una amiga de tu hermana, y esta es...-me señaló a mi.-Es Hinata Hyuga y yo Tenten, un placer.-le dijo educadamente.

-Un placer.-le respondío Gaara.

Me fijé más en el llevaba una chaqueta de color blanco y una camiseta debajo de color negro, unos vaqueros y un par de pulseras pude ver en su mano izquierda, me sonrojé, realmente era guapo.

No se parecía a Temari, ni a Kankorou. La clase acabó enseguida y yo y Tenten fuimos las ultimas en marcharnos, siempre tardábamos, Gaara nos esperó:

-¿Qué toca?-nos preguntó.

-Música.-le contestó Tenten.

Seguimos caminando cuando Temari nos saludo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano, enseguida que Temari se fue Gaara se limpió la mejilla, yo sonreí, el me miró y enseguida giré la cara, pero mi torpeza fue muy grande, me caí por las escaleras, Tenten chilló y cuando pensé que híva a tocar suelo algo me sujeto...

Bueno, este es mi primer fic publicado de Hinata y Gaara, se los prometí a unas cuantas personas, pero he tardado un poco, no sabía como empezar.

-Va dedicado a todas aquellas personas que me apoyaron en mi segundo fic (este es ya el cuarto de Naruto) y aquellas personas que son normales.

Pensé en hacer un fic, más "normal" XD, me gustaba la idea de ver a Hinata en pellejo de _adolescente. Reviews porfavor!!!!!_


	2. Recordándote

El suelo de un ruiseñor

Cáp.2 Recordándote 

-Hinata-sama.-oí decir, Neji estaba detrás mía.

Gaara y Tenten se habían quedado en estado de shock, suspiré temblorosamente estaba asustada, Neji me cogió en sus brazos y me levantó firmemente, miró a Gaara con cara de pocos amigos, por la mirada que echaban ya se conocían. Tenten habló cortando el incomodo silencio:

-¿Estas bien, Hinata?-me preguntó, yo asentí.-Que susto, bueno vamos a clases.-dijo suspirando Tenten.

-Si.-miré a Neji y después a Gaara, algo estaba pasando aquí.

-¿Vienes Gaara?-le preguntó Tenten.

-Enseguida.-le dijo secamente.

Yo y Tenten nos fuimos, pero quería saber de que se conocían, así que le dije a Tenten que iba al baño, ella asintió y siguió subiendo las escaleras. Me quedé a la escucha, esperando a lo que se iban a decir:

-¿Ya saliste tan pronto del reformatorio?-le pregunto mi primo, yo me asuste, Gaara había ido a un reformatorio.

-No lo llames así, imbécil.-le siseo.- Que viva con mi familia, no quiere decir que sea un reformatorio.-habló tranquilamente.

-Bueno, yo solo te aviso, como toques a Hinata, veras.-le advirtió mi primo.

-¿Qué es ella de ti?-pregunto Gaara.

-Es mi prima.-le agarró por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿Hinata?-a Gaara se le quebró la voz.-Hinata, es _ella._-siseó.

-Si, ya sabes si no quieres que pase lo mismo que la última vez, aléjate de ella.-mi primo siguió hablando.

Por los pasos puede advertir que mi primo se había ido, Gaara se sentó en las escaleras, y se encogió sobre si mismo, y empezó a murmurar cosas incoherentes como por ejemplo, _besos, amor, muerte, suicidio._ Le miré asustada y me acerqué a él, el se giró y se levantó muy rápido:

-¿Te pasa algo Gaara?-le pregunte.

-No es de tu incumbencia.-me chilló, yo me asuste y mire el suelo.

-Lo siento.-le dije.

-¡No!¡No lo digas!-me chilló, se enfado.- Te tenía que haber protegido.-empezó a llorar.

-¿Si es por lo de la caída, no pasa nada? Gaara...-no me hizo caso.

-Hinata, aléjate de mi.-me dijo mientras sin querer me rozaba el brazo.

De pronto todo se volvió oscuro, no sabía exactamente donde estaba:

_Un chico de cabellos rojizos, me estaba abrazando, me miró con sumo cariño. Después me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:_

_-Te veré pronto.-me prometió, lo mire.-Volveré a por ti.-me dio otro beso._

Algo me zarandeó haciendo que mi cabeza se moviera de un lado a otro, miré donde me encontraba, estaba en el pasillo del instituto, Gaara me miraba asustado y me intenté levantarme.

-Yo te llevo.-me llevó en brazos, me sonrojé.

Tenía dolor de cabeza, el me llevaba velozmente por el pasillo, hasta que llegué a la enfermería. La enfermera le dijo que me recostara en la cama, y así lo hizo, Gaara le dijo que tenía que irse.

Me tumbé en la cama, las visiones volvieron con más intensidad, y también el dolor.

-Lo han convertido en uno de ellos, asquerosos fríos.-dijo el joven de cabello largo.

_-No, no puede ser, me prometió que volvería a por mí.-le chillé._

_-Sabes muy bien que no lo hará.-me dijo el chico.-Seguro que esta con la tal Ino.-escupió su nombre.-Seguro que lo engatuso._

_-No, dios.-me eché a llorar._

_Un fuerte estruendo nos aviso que en la mansión no estábamos solos, el joven y yo corrimos hasta el comedor, allí había una mujer de cabello rubio y bastante pecho, un hombre con el cabello gris hasta la espalda, otro más corto, una chica de ojos blancos y pelo oscuro, una de pelo castaño, y otra de ojos rojos y cabello oscuro._

_-Ya vienen.-dijo la mujer de cabello negro._

_La puerta salió disparada hacia un lado de la sala, un grupo de gente camino a paso lento, a ambos lados habían dos chicas una de cabello rosado y otra de cabello rubio. Dos chicos bastante parecidos de cabello oscuro al igual que sus ojos, una chica rubia con cuatro coletas, otro chico alto y con una coleta y... también el un chico de cabello rojizo._

_-¡Fuera!-le chilló la mujer de cabello rubio con mucho pecho._

_-Venimos a por lo que nos pertenece.-sonrió la rubia de ojos azules, mientras abrazaba al chico de cabello rojizo._

_Sentí como mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos, pero no podía morir, ya estaba muerta. La mujer de cabello oscuro le enseño sus dientes, y la rubia se empezó a reír. De repente apareció otro chico, uno rubio de ojos azules y se acercó a la de pelo rosado._

_Me escondí detrás del joven de cabello largo, tenía miedo. De repente todos empezaron a pelear, el joven se encaró con el chico rubio, yo me quedé quieta un momento, intente pensar en como escapar, pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me cogió del pelo:_

_-Aquí estas, zorra.-la joven de cabello rubio me tiró al suelo._

_-Eso es lo que tu te crees.-con mi fuerza sobre humana la tire varios metros._

_Ella ni siquiera se hizo un pequeño rasguño, su piel estaba intacta, seguimos luchando, vi como nos rompíamos los brazos y ni un solo rasguño hasta que llego el, el joven de pelo largo mató a la joven rubia._

Me desperté con una fuerte dolor de cabeza, Neji estaba a mi lado, me abrazó, estaba asustado, le mire para que no se preocupase y le sonreí, me levanté de la camilla, y me fui con Neji a casa.

En el camino me encontré con Tenten, que también nos acompañó, y pasamos por el colegio de mi hermana.

-Hola, hermana.-dijo Hanabi.

-Hola, hermanita.-le acaricié el pelo.

Hanabi se quedo mirando a Neji, y esta asintió, les miré confusa, me estaban ocultando algo, y tenía que ser terrible por lo que parecía. Tenten entró mi casa sin pedir permiso, yo la mire extrañada:

-Llámalos, ya es hora de que vuelvan con su familia._-_le ordenó Neji a Hanabi.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-pregunté yo.

-Siéntate.-me ordenó Neji, yo me senté asustada.

De repente un fuerte viento hizo que me tapara los ojos, los abrí y allí estaban las personas de mis visiones. La mujer rubia, la de cabello oscuro, mire a Tenten y a Hanabi y de repente se convirtieron en jóvenes muy guapas, luego estaba los dos hombres de cabello gris, ambos hermosos y me giré a ver a Neji, el también estaba cambiado.

-Hinata es hora de recordar.-dijo la rubia, mientras sacaba un medallón.

Un fuerte destello de luz azul me cegó, y el fuerte dolor de cabeza fue el que me llamo la atención, como dijo la mujer, empecé a recordar, a recordar lo que era, lo que paso en la batalla.

_Neji había matado a Ino, lo mire le sonr_e_í, pero no fue por mucho tiempo, Gaara había acabado con Neji, yo chillé de dolor, no podían haberlo matado._

_-Así que tu eres Hinata.-me susurró al oído, mientras me tocaba la mejilla._

_Un fuerte golpe impacto en mi cabeza, no sentí dolor, ni mucho menos pero de repente el corrió detrás mía y me clavó algo, me estaba muriendo, me agarré a Gaara y lo miré con suma tristeza:_

_-Te perdono, Gaara.-le dije, sabía que no me iba a entender, el acababa de ser convertido en uno de ellos, no me recordaba, no nos recordaba juntos._

_-¿Por qué?¿Por haberte matado?-se rió de mí._

_-No, aunque no lo recuerdes, antes nos queríamos ,de verdad.-le dije, mientras acariciaba su mejilla y caía al suelo._

_Otro fuerte destello me cegó._

-Pude salvaros a todos.-dijo Kurenai.-Utilicé el medallón, pero eso hizo que perdiéramos un poco la memoria, sobretodo los que estábamos mas lejos, supongo que creímos ser humanos, pero no lo somos, hace mucho tiempo, si lo fuimos.

-Pero...pero...dios mío.-ahora lo recordaba todo.

_-_Desgraciadamente los "fríos" también utilizaron su medallón.-dijo la rubia.-Por si no lo recuerdas bien Hinata, los medallones tienen como unos efectos secundarios, hasta que todos los componentes de los dos clanes no recuerden todo, no nos podríamos hacer daño.-Tsunade me lo explicó.

-Entonces, ¿Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Shikamaru y Temari ya lo sabían?-le pregunté.

-No, hoy también despertó Temari, al volver a ver a su hermano.-dios no lo recordaba, Temari había sido una de mis mejores amigas.

-Entonces ¿por qué no me dijeron nada Sakura, Ino y los demás fríos?-les pregunte.

-Porque los hombres lobos les avisaron de que no querían ninguna matanza hasta que el destino nos llegara.-dijo Neji.

-No recordábamos lo que eran los fríos hasta hoy, hasta la llegada de Gaara.-dijo Tenten-Solo teníamos un fuerte sentimiento que nos impedía acercarnos a ellos, en el caso de Temari, ella no nos odiaba.-dijo Tenten.

**Bueno, la historia sigue, aunque he tardado en actualizar, demasiados controles y deberes, gracias a las cuatro chicas de los reviews, dejar reviews!!!**

Gaahina lovers:Jejeje, ya sabes quién la sujeto, me pasaré por tus fics, lo prometo, muchas gracias!!

Dragonsita del amor: Fijo que pensabais que era Gaara, XD, pues no nuestro heroico fue Neji, XDDD, Gracias!!

Goshikku-san: Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto, Gracias!!

Alexia Hyuga: Sep, para que luego digan, XD, al final la historia cambio un poco, pero quién dice que los seres paranormales no engordan?? Y más si están muertos?? XD que mal estoy, Grcias!!


	3. Un vestido y unas zapatillas

Cáp

Cáp.3 El suelo de un ruiseñor

Un vestido y unas zapatillas

Me tumbé en la cama, era demasiado doloroso recordar, recordar a Gaara. Siempre nos veíamos a escondidas, nuestro clan no aprobaba la relación.

Empecé a llorar, todo por culpa de la zorra de Ino, siempre le había echado el ojo a Gaara, pero cada vez estaba llegando más lejos, y al final lo consiguió, convirtió a uno de los nuestros en uno de los fríos.

Los vampiros estamos formados por dos clanes, los fríos que son los que menos se parecen a los humanos no duermen, no lloran y solo se alimentan de sangre de personas.

Y los cálidos duermen, pero menos horas que los humanos, lloramos y nos alimentamos con sangre de animales.

Cada clan tiene un medallón, lo suele llevar el jefe, puede utilizarse de diferentes maneras como hizo Kurenai, pero tiene un límite.

Me levanté de la cama intentando no tropezarme, ojalá que todo volviese a ser como antes. Alguien llamó a la puerta me giré para verle, Tenten y Hanabi, las dos eran preciosas y siempre me habían apoyado en todo.

-Hinata, ¿estas bien?-me preguntó Tenten.

Yo negué, ahora mismo no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, necesitaba estar sola y llorar. Abrí el armario y saqué un vestido largo y blanco, era muy vaporoso llegaba hasta los tobillos y tenía un escote muy poco pronunciado, era el vestido preferido de Gaara.

-¿A dónde vas?-me preguntó Hanabi.

-A dar una vuelta.-le dije mientras me lo ponía.

-No vayas a verlo.-me dijo Tenten.

-No voy a verlo, quiero dar una vuelta y estar sola.-le dije, mientras cogía unas zapatillas.

Salí de la habitación sin oír las advertencias de ellas, Neji estaba a los pies de la escalera mirándome con preocupación, su expresión dura se agravo cuando me vio vestida así.

-Tu te quedas aquí.-me ordenó.

Yo seguí mi camino pero él se interpuso para que no saliera. Lo miré con odio, el me sobreprotegía, le hice aún lado, él se volvió a interponer. Empecé a sollozar, y me derrumbe en el suelo, llorando como una tonta. Neji me cogió en sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi habitación.

-Por favor, Neji.-le susurré, el negó con la cabeza.

Me tumbó en la cama, mientras Tenten y Hanabi me miraban con preocupación, sabía que ellas no me iban a ayudar, ni mucho menos. Tenten le haría caso a Neji, mientras que Hanabi miraría por su lado.

Cerraron la puerta y me dejaron sola. Espere un par de horas para poder escaparme, sabía que estaba mal, pero me estaba volviendo loca.

Salté por la ventana, si hubiera sido humana me hubiera roto un par de huesos, pero ahora eso no importaba. Tenía que echar a correr, sino Neji se daría cuenta.

Caminé por el pequeño bosque, era tranquilo y a menos que los hombres lobos se presentarán, era seguro. Caminé pesadamente hasta llegar a un pequeño lago, me quité las zapatillas y se quedé flotando en el agua como si fuera un cuerpo inerte.

El agua estaba fría pero eso ya no le importaba, estaba cansada y agotada, cerré los ojos, para quedarme dormida mientras flotaba. Una inmensa tranquilidad me invadió mientras me hundía.

Una nívea mano me sacó del agua, suspiré no me dejaban ni descansar tranquila. Neji estaba allí empapado y a la vez enfadado, me sujeto por los hombros y me zarandeo:

-Eres tonta.-me chilló.-¿Qué te crees que hacías?-me pegó una bofetada.

Le miré asustada, nunca Neji me había levantado la mano, y menos me había llamado así. Estaba decepcionado.

-Lo siento, Neji.-me abracé a él, mientras empezaba a llorar.

-Hinata, ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de que me importas demasiado? No quiero perderte.-me dijo mientras él me abrazaba.

Solloce, Neji siempre me había seguido de un lado para otro y yo no me había dado cuenta. Tenten también estaba allí miraba con suma tristeza a Neji, sabía lo que Tenten sentía por Neji así que me separe de él.

-Déjame un rato, por favor Neji.-le dije.-No lo volveré hacer.-le dije.

El salió del agua y se marchó rápidamente, Tenten le siguió mientras unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos castaños, me sentí mal por ella. Me senté a la orilla mientras mi cabello se movía al compás del viento.

Flash Back

-_Hinata.-la voz del joven le despertó._

_-¡Gaara!-la joven se echo a sus brazos._

_El solo sonrió, le encantaba cuando ella estaba despistada, que era normalmente casi siempre. _

_-¿Sabes que me gusta tu vestido?-se rió el chico mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella._

_-No, no lo sabía.-le dijo la chica avergonzada._

_-Y mas cuando lo llevas con tus zapatillas.-le dijo el mientras la abrazaba._

Fin del Flash Back

Me levanté de la orilla, pronto se haría de día y tenía que volver al instituto, estaba cansada, pero así al menos me despejaría.

Caminé por el lago pasillo, como me hubiera gustado ser una adolescente más. Llegué a mi clase, y Tenten, estaba allí sentada en primera fila, Gaara estaba al final de la clase con notorias ojeras y cara de mal humor.

El profesor me mandó que me sentara, me miró con preocupación y me preguntó que me había pasado, que porque estaba llena de barro:

-Es que me caí en el lago que esta cerca de mi casa.-en parte así era.

Tenten soltó un bufido, y Gaara se incorporó de un salto, estaba asustado:

-Gaara siéntate, y Hinata ves y límpiate un poco.-me dijo el profesor.

Salí de clase con mal humor, llegué al servicio y me lavé la cara, por suerte las manchas de barro ya se habían secado y las pude quitar fácilmente de mi vestido. Salí por fin. Pero, para mi desgracia me encontré con Ino. Le saque los dientes y ella rió:

-Eres tan penosa.-me dijo.

Le hubiera pegado una bofetada, pero tenía que controlarme o sino me echaría contra ella. Ella se paró enfrente mía, y me dijo:

-Gaara, es muy cariñoso conmigo.-me dijo, yo empecé a llorar.

Ella me cogió del escote del vestido, me levantó hasta su altura, sonrió arrogantemente, y me volvió a decir:

-Y en la cama aún mas.-eso colmó el baso.

Le pegué una patada y ella salió disparada hasta la otra punta del pasillo, ella corrió rápidamente hacía mi:

-Vas ha estar muerta.-me dijo, mientras me tiraba hacía la ventana.

Los barrotes aguantaron, sino me hubiera caído. Las puertas de las clases se abrieron para dejar paso a un montón de alumnos curiosos y profesores asustados. Yo estaba tirada en el suelo, y de repente el cristal se cayó encima mío, ella solo sonrió.

Todos gritaron, yo me levanté adolorida, aunque no me hiciera nada, el dolor de dentro era mucho más fuerte. La cogí de los hombros y le pegué un puñetazo, le giro toda la cara, la gente miraba asustada la pelea.

-¡Hinata!-Neji me sujeto antes de que le volviera a pegar.

Me paró y yo caí al suelo, Neji tumbó su cabeza junto a la mía y me dijo:

-Tranquila Hinata, yo estoy aquí.-me dijo mientras me alzaba en sus brazos.

Gaara estaba estático en el marco de la puerta, ayudó a Ino. El director llegó y dijo que me llevarán a la enfermería, mientras que el hablaba con Ino.

Neji me llevó mientras yo me acurrucaba en sus brazos, el solo me apretó más fuerte aún. Para sorpresa de la enfermera, no me había echo nada, me dio algo para el dolor de cabeza, pero eso no me serviría para nada.

Gaara

Ino seguía en el despacho del director, mientras yo me senté en el banco de secretaría, no pensaba volver a clases. Ino salió con mala cara y sentó en mis piernas.

-Me han expulsado.-me dijo, mientras me abrazaba el cuello.

-Que te esperabas.-le dije, mientras me levantaba del banco.

Miré en dirección a la enfermería, Hinata salía con Neji, el chico siempre estaba a su lado, me preguntaba si ellos dos tenían algo, le mire a él con odio y a Hinata con tristeza, su vestido blanco había sido rasgado por los cristales, dejaba ver unos pantalones cortos negros y sus calcetines de colorines.

Me levanté en dirección a Neji, tenía que hablar con él.

-Vigila a esa zorra.-gritó Ino.

Neji arrugó la nariz, y Hinata le tocó el hombro mientras que negaba con la cabeza, el chico también quería matar a Ino.

-No vale la pena.-le dijo Hinata, tranquilamente.

Él paro y nos dirigió una mirada peligrosa, tendría que controlar a Ino. Ino no se rindió siguió hablando más de la cuenta:

-Él es muy bueno en la cama.-dijo, yo me sorprendí, Hinata la miro con odio.

-Pues que te aproveche.-le dijo Hinata.

-Seguro, que tu no te acostaste con él.-se rió ella.

Hinata empezó a sollozar y Neji la abrazó:

-No soy tan cerda como tu.-le dijo Hinata.

Mire a Hinata, estaba destrozada, pero yo no tenía la culpa. Ino no dijo nada más porque la sirena había tocado ya.

-Hinata...-salió de mis labios.

Ella se giró y me miro tristemente, sabía que me iba a costar que me perdonara. Hinata se volvió a girar en dirección a Neji.

-Gaara...-susurró ella.

--

Siento la tardanza, he estado realmente ocupada, espero que os guste, gracias a todos por los reviews!!

**Drangosita del amor:**_Bueno, si creo que ha sido un poco lioso, en este cáp lo he intentado explicar, si no se ha entendido mucho, en el siguiente lo explicare mejor, Cdt!! Gracias!_

**Gaahina Lovers: **_Si, es una parte muy bonita, espero que te guste este, Cdt! Gracias!!_

**Chibik-lady:**_ Xd, si que dio un giro, pero es q, que sería un fic sin un Gaara guapo, sexy y no humano, Xddd,Grcias!!_

**Shiatsuki-chan: **_Gracias!! Me alegro de que te haya gustado, Cdt, Gracias otra vez!!_

**Sugeisy: **_O.o, me alegro de que te haya gustado, sabes sino fuera por ti probablemente me hubiera olvidado del fic, menos mal que me llegó el correo con tu review, gracias!!_


	4. La chica de la trenza

Neji me miró tranquilamente, últimamente estaba más unido a mí

Cáp.4 El suelo de un ruiseñor

La chica de la trenza

Neji me miró tranquilamente, últimamente estaba más unido a mí. Pero, llegaba un punto en el que yo necesitaba llorar sola.

Por decirlo así, Tenten ya no me hablaba, y con la única que podía hablar era con Kurenai, pero a veces estaba demasiado ocupada.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, y me dirigí hacía el comedor, pronto volveríamos a nuestra casa.

Nuestra casa no estaba muy lejos, pero la verdad es que era muy distinta. La nueva casa, era un palacio antiguo que había pertenecido al padre de Tsunade, y ahora a toda la familia.

Suspiré la única familia que había tenido siendo humana, no era como la de ahora, y de esa familia solo me quedaba mi primo que lo convirtieron un año después que a mi y a Hanabi que la convirtieron seis años después.

Los demás ya no los conocía, no los recordaba habían pasado tantos años que ni siquiera me acordaba.

Baje las escaleras llevando mis maletas, y las tiré afuera de la casa. No tenía ganas de hacer nada, y pronto vendría Kakashi a recogerme, era la última que quedaba.

-Gaara...-salió de mis labios, lo echaba de menos.

Me dirigí al salón para poder ver si nos habíamos dejado algo, pronto los nuevos inquilinos vendrían y yo no quería que se quedaran con mis cosas, esas cosas tenían mucho tiempo.

Lo que sé de mi pasado, es que yo era una sirvienta, que trabajaba en el castillo que ahora es de Tsunade, nací en el 1807, es lo único que sé.

Después me convertí en lo que hoy soy.

-Hinata.-la voz de Neji.

-No sabía que estuvieses aquí.-le dije "como sino" pensé.

-Hi..nata.-tartamudeo.

-¿Si?-estaba extrañada, Neji era serio y nunca había sido tímido.

Se movió a bastante velocidad, y se acercó a mi cara. Sentí su aliento, olía a fresco me quedé hechizada. Después me besó y yo le permití el acceso a mi boca.

Él paro, y me miró, le mire avergonzada, yo quería a Gaara, pero él no, y luego estaba Neji, me había besado. Le abrace estaba confundida y empecé a llorar en su hombro.

-Lo siento, Hinata.-me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.-Pero no he podido resistirlo.-me volvió a dar un beso, pero esta vez era un beso casto.

Salió del comedor y yo me quedé allí asustada y confundida, ¿quería a Gaara?¿él me

quería?¿quería a Neji?¿lo quería de la misma madera que a el?

Gaara

Estúpida Ino, y su estúpida manera de molestar a todas las personas.

-Gaara.-me susurró al oído.

Me giré para verla, estaba semidesnuda. Llevaba un tanga de color rojo al igual que el sujetador, que era demasiado provocativo para mi gusto, de verdad era una zorra.

-¿Qué?-le respondí de mala gana, no tenía ganas de aguantarla.

-Ven.-señalo la cama.

Niña estúpida, como me hartaba aguantarla. Esta noche no quería, pero ella se empeñaba, me puse la camisa y salí de la habitación.

Salí a la calle, noté como todas las miradas se centraban en mí, lo odiaba solo buscaba una mirada perlada.

Flash Back

_-Gaara, la nueva chica llegará enseguida.-le dijo una voz._

_Gaara se quedó mirando a la mujer, y sonrió, seguro que sería cualquier criada que se tiraría a los brazos del señor._

_El coche llegó y bajó una joven vestida de color blanco, su cabello era largo y estaba trenzado hasta la rodillas, para ser una criada era muy guapa._

_Gaara se sonrojó, esa chica era hermosa, los ojos perlados de ella se dirigieron a los azules agua marina de él, y le sonrió avergonzada._

_-Me han contado que es hija ilegítima del señor y ha venido a trabajar aquí, porque la señora Tsunade le ha pedido al señor que este cerca de ella.-le dijo una sirvienta a otra._

_Fin Flash Back_

_Flash Back_

_La joven de la trenza llevaba un buen rato mirando el jardín, salió afuera a recoger las flores._

_Se sentó en el suelo fresco y miró al cielo, se estaba tan bien así. Unos fuertes pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba._

_Era el muchacho de ojos aguamarina, ella se levantó enseguida, no estaba bien que la vieran holgazanear de esa manera:_

_-Enseguida, me pongo a hacer mis deberes.-le advirtió la chica._

_El solo sonrió dejando ver unos perfectos dientes blancos._

_-Me llamo Gaara.-le dijo el chico mientras la ayudaba._

_-Yo, Hinata.-le dijo la joven._

_Fin del Flash Back_

La necesitaba, necesitaba a Hinata.

Hinata

Neji se marchó y le agradecí que me dejara sola y se llevara mis maletas junto a Kakashi, necesitaba pensar y olvidar.

Subí a la que sería mi antigua habitación, y me senté en la ventana mientras la brisa de la noche movía mi pelo.

-Hinata.-giré la cabeza y allí estaba Gaara.

Llevaba un pantalón oscuro y una camisa blanca hasta los codos, unas zapatillas Converse, y sus mil y una pulseras en su brazo izquierdo.

Lo miré con odio, vergüenza, amor y deseo. Le echaba de menos, le necesitaba, lo quería a mi lado y no con la zorra de Ino.

-Hinata.-volvió a repetir con su voz grave.

Me levanté de la ventana hasta quedar frente a él, su piel de porcelana y su sonrisa a medio lado hacía más atrayente a Gaara.

Nos fuimos acercando poco a poco, acarició mi mejilla mientras yo empezaba a llorar, estaba echa una llorona. Apoyó su cabeza en mi cuello y aspiró mi aroma. Me besó tan suave que estuve apunto de desmayarme.

-Hinata, te he echado de menos.-me susurró al oído.

De repente me separé bruscamente de él, él sabía porque lo había echo, el motivo era una rubia estúpida que no hacía más que acostarse con él, mi corazón me dolió. Me aleje chocando con la pared.

-Lo siento, Gaara.-le dije mientras clavaba mi mirada en el suelo.

Él bajo la vista decepcionado, mientras yo volvía al suelo.

-No se si puedo perdonarte.-le dije, junté mis rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-él necesitaba respuestas.

Le miré un segundo, ¿no lo había entendido, o que?, se me hacía doloroso nombrar el nombre de ella.

-Tu lo sabes bien.-le dije.

-Ino, ¿verdad?-me preguntó.

Yo solo pude asentir. Se acercó a mi y clavo su mirada en la mía.

-Pero a ella no la quiero, ni mucho menos.-me dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con la yema de los dedos.

-Pero te acuestas con ella.-le dije furtivamente.

-Pero no tiene nada que ver...-me dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Qué no?¿Cómo he de sentirme? Yo me marchó de aquí, tu ni si quiera me hacías caso, mientras Ino me mataba tu te quedaste impasible.-le grite.- ¡Y para colmo te tengo que ver siempre con ella, aguantando sus insultos!- me levante del suelo.- Ya no se que sentir.

Flash BackHinata llevaba pesadamente la cubertería, sin duda el trabajo le iba a costar mucho, odiaba servir a la hora de la cena, porque normalmente su padre estaba, y tenía que aguantar ver a Hanabi, a Tsunade y Hiashi, bien arreglados y con inquilinos nuevos, ósea su primo.

Pero por lo menos la noche ya había acabado para ella, había echo todas sus tareas y solo le quedaba dormir.

_Se destrenzó la larga trenza, miró la cocina, tendría que dormir en el suelo hasta que le encontrarán una nueva cama. Pero su mirada se dirigió a la basura, tendría que tirarla, pero ya se había desabrochado el corsé y no tenía ganas de volvérselo a poner._

_Salió así de la casa, con suerte nadie la vería._

_Que equivocada estaba._

_-Buenas noches, Hinata.-le sonrió un joven desde lo alto de un árbol._

_Hinata enrojeció y se tapo, el rió._

_-¿Qu...que haces allí?-le preguntó Hinata._

_-Dormir, descansar, ect, ect.-dijo bromeando._

_-Bueno, yo me marcho.-dijo avergonzada._

_-¿Por qué no duermes conmigo?-le pregunto sin pelos en la lengua._

_-Por que no creo que se vea bien.-dijo ella en un susurró._

_Él se bajo del árbol y cogió a Hinata en sus brazos, Hinata lo miró atónita y avergonzada. La subió al árbol, para luego subirse él._

_-Ves, si nadie nos ve y vuelves antes de las 6, no pasará nada.-le aseguró Gaara._

_-P...pero...-balbuceó Hinata._

_-Tu descansa.-le dijo Gaara mientras la abrazaba._

_Hinata se quedó dormida en el hombro de Gaara, el se había quedado despierto mirándola y sonriendo._

_Desde luego, Gaara estaba enamorado de Hinata._

_Neji miró desde la ventana de su habitación, Gaara sería un oponente difícil._

Hola, siento la tardanza pero he estado realmente ocupada, y lo estaré hasta que acabe el curso. Muchas gracias por los reviews y el apoyo!! Os quiero, cuidaos!!

Shiatsuki-chan: Muchas gracias por las palabras de apoyo, me alegro de que te guste, seguro que pronto se reconcilian, muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste!

Sugeisy: Yo también la mataría, ¿se puede ser tan despreciable? Como hay gente así, me alegro de que te guste, gracias!!

Hyuuga-Hikari: Muchas gracias me alegro de que te haya gustado, gracias!!

Dragonsita del amor: See, si que es una zrr!, me alegro de que te guste, me animan mucho tus reviews!!

Saru Uchiha: Jajaja, Ino va a tener su club de anti en este fic, XD, sip, Gaara esta metiendo la pata hasta el fondo, y Hinata no sabe como perdonarlo, Gracias!!

Mununita: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste y aquí esta la continuación, gracias!!

Bueno, gracias a todas!! Reviews!!


End file.
